A BitterSweet Snapshot
by Lil Hamari
Summary: Odango heart belongs to Seiya but she is meant to be with Mamoru for the love of Crystal Tokyo. So follow Odango in this short drabbles to see what will Odango do to be with her beloved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm a huge fan of Seiya and Odango and I really do wish that they got together but darn it she hooked up with Mamoru. So, just to satisfy myself I wrote some drabbles of my favorite couples but just to remind you guys, right now Odango is with Mamoru but later on she's going to be with Seiya. So give it a chance and you might just like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

><p>A Heavy Heart<p>

It was a beautiful day to stroll in the park and that's what so many couples did, but there was a certain Odango whose heart wasn't in it. She was with her beloved **(who is not!)** holding hands but she was thinking of a certain starlight who stole her breath away.

"_Oh, how destiny can be so cruel at times," _thought Usagi bitterly, _"For my love for him had died like a candlelight flame dispatch from the wick and yet there is nothing I can do."_

"Usako, you been quiet this whole time, you must be thinking awful lot to get you this quiet," said Mamoru with a grin. _"More than you ever know Mamo-chan."_

"I'm just hungry but it's such a beautiful scenery to leave right now," said Usagi with a force grin. But truth be told she wanted to see this scenery with someone else. For the sun was setting down creating a magical touch of the crystal clear lake as the birds was flying back home were there eggs lay.

"Let's go Usagi and get you fed before I take you home. What will your parents think if I let my girlfriend starve to death?" said Mamoru before bursting with laughter that can be heard all through the park. But didn't saw the hurt that cross the girl eyes in a flash. _"Does he think so low of me? Am I really a child to him?"_

"Let's go Mamo-chan, I'm not feeling hungry anymore. Can you take me back home? So I can feed Luna and prepare for tomorrow."

"Sure Usako, let's go then." And they left, with a sad Odango and a happy Mamoru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Its official I hate Mamo-chan. Doesn't he knows that he keeps hurting Odango with his words. Man, what a jerk. Okay so what did you guys thought? Was it good or bad? Just click the button that says review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks again for reading the first chapter I got nervous thinking that no one will like it but you prove me wrong. So, thanks again and let's get back to my story. Okay, I'll admit I actually wrote this story like a month ago and barely remember that I had it but I need to revise it cause there are some parts that I don't like, so it's going to take a while but I'll try to uploaded soon. So for now enjoy my next drabble. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if I did than you'll definitely know that Usagi would have been with a certain starlight. *wink***

A Sealed Promise

It was a moonless night, where two lovers decided to meet in a deserted street where no one will witness there sweet sin they created. They deceived so many people including the outer senshis whose watchful eyes are always on the moon princess making sure she stayed faithful to the Earth prince. So Crystal Tokyo won't disappear and for little Chibi can be born from Neo Queen Serenity but they don't know that they're destroying her happiness and a better future that is yet to come.

"Odango, I can't bare to see you hurt every time when you're with Mamoru. I see the pain that he inflicts on you but that bastard doesn't see it himself!" cried an anguish Starlight. "Let's run away, where no one will find us and start a future together, Odango."

"I can't," cried Usagi uncontrollable, "Setsuna will find us and then she'll keep me away from you. It's only luck that got us so far but sooner or later our luck will ran out and then what?"

"Oh Odango, if only we didn't fell in love, you wouldn't have been in this mess right now. You would have been at home talking with your friends instead of distancing yourself from them and I would have been at home with my sisters, making new music for our next performance. If only…"

"Don't say that Seiya. I'm happy that I love you. I'm happy that I'm with you. So don't ever say if only we haven't fallen in love. I regret nothing and if I could I'll face this over again. So don't leave me Seiya. Promise me?" said Odango while staring at Seiya eyes looking vulnerable as ever.

"Oh Odango, I promise you that I'll never leave no matter what," whisper Seiya and they shared a kiss to seal that promise.

**A/N: Okay guys, what did you thought? Was it good or not? I personally found it a bittersweet promise but nonetheless a promise to keep. This is better than the first version I wrote in my diary. I'm just so happy that I'm making my story come to life** **then letting it be thrown away. So thank you guys for giving it a chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Just came from the gym and all I can say is, I'm exhausted. I was thinking in going to sleep for a while but my head kept on nagging on posting this drabble. So here it is and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Sailor Moon if I did than I would have been the happiest girl alive.**

Pictures

In the end of the hallway, where his chamber lays, was a man staring at an envelope that someone sent to him. He didn't know where it came from for there was no address in return but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it without a thought. When he looked down, he notices that in the envelope were some pictures. He was about to throw it in the trash till a particular picture caught his eye.

It was a picture of his Usako holding hands with another. In a blind furious, he looked through all the pictures but it was always the same but in different scenery. There wasn't any with him and that got him more furious than before.

"_Usako is mine! No one will have her but me!" he roared allowed, "If I can't have her no will," _and with that he ripped the pictures to pieces, not noticing that someone was right there, watching him with calculus eyes. And then it left as quietly as it came.

**A/N: Oh my Seiya, I can't believe I wrote that. I told myself I will never right a cliffhanger or a mystery person trying to destroy someone life. Noo! I'm so sad. Why Mamoru? Why do you have to be so possessive? Gah, even I want to know what will happen and I'm the author of this story. Okay, I'll stop rambling and leave you guys to review. So press the pretty blue button that says review, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I wasn't supposed to update another chapter till tomorrow but can you blame for that? I just love writing and even though I'm kind of running out of ideas but I still got some up my sleeves. So don't worry, I'll post another drabble tomorrow. Actually, I'll try to post one every day. Cause even I want to know what will happen. So let's get on with the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailor Moon but I do own my drabbles.**

* * *

><p>Not Knowing<p>

The inner senshis met up at Rei temple to talk about important business that involved a certain moon princess and the Earth prince. For something was up and it wasn't something good, that's why the miko arrange the inner senshis to meet up at her place and making sure not to tell Usagi or else what will be the point in the meeting if it involved her.

"_You all know why I called you here, right?" _said the miko, watching them closely. _"For something is up with our princess and we need to get to the bottom of this or else I fear something bad will happen," _said the miko worriedly.

"_I know what you mean Mars, I been feeling bad vibes since last week. I thought that it was all in my head but if you guys feel it too than I should have spoken sooner," _said a certain green senshi.

"_But all we can do right now is watch and observe till we find the problem cause there is nothing we can do right now but that. First, we need to get are facts straight and then attack the problem but other than that there is nothing we can do," _said the blue senshi.

They all nodded but a certain love senshi stayed quiet, knowing what was wrong and yet not informing the other senshis who concluded the meeting over.

"_No, it isn't the right time yet,"_ thought Minako and left without a word. Not bothering to tell the others goodbye.

Meanwhile, the outer senshis is trying to solve this problem as quick as possible before Crystal Tokyo disappears forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh, a mystery. So, Minako knows something and yet she won't tell the others. I wonder why? Doesn't she care about her princess, I mean I know she does but why is she keeping quiet? This is getting confusing or is it? And what's this about Crystal Tokyo disappearing? Gah, I give up! *hides under the bed* Don't kill me! So what did you guys thought? Is it getting interesting or not? And yes we still see some Seiya and Odango romance when I'm done with the other drabble but for now be patient and answer this question. Would you guys kill me if I make Seiya a girl? Cause I did said sisters in the second drabble but if you don't want to then I need to fix that drabble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I decided that Seiya will be a girl who cross-dresses and that was the plan in the first place anyways, so don't hurt me. Okay, I did say that I will post Seiya and Odango in the next drabble but I want to put some romance, so screw being patient and here's the drabble that you guys so patiently been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if I did than Seiya and Odango would have kissed and gotten married. Sorry Mamo-chan I just don't like you.**

* * *

><p>Not My Day<p>

Today there will be a special performance in the amusement park and who was performing was but none other than the "Three Lights," but all Seiya wanted to do was spend time with her Odango instead of singing for her fan girls but she been skipping work too much and her sisters were getting tired of it. So they literally had to drag her to the amusement park and just to make sure that she doesn't escape they tired her to a chair and put duck tape at her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I'm sorry Seiya but this is for your very own good. You have been skipping work too much just to see Usagi but you need to focus on your career too," said Taiki worriedly.

"Ya sis, and anyway aren't we a team? We need to stick together, the good times and the bad times and this includes now," said Yaten with a smirk. "So get yourself together cause we're on in 10 minutes."And with that they left, forgetting to untie Seiya who was struggling to get free.

"_Just great, just when my sisters gave me a long speech they forget to untie me. What forgetful sisters I have," _thought Seiya grumpily, _"Now what?" _

Just when he thought that, someone entered the room quietly, watching the bemusing sight she saw. _"Oh Seiya, what have you been up to that got you in this mess,"_ thought the girl before letting a few giggles come out.

"_Oh crap, someone here,"_ said a certain Starlight and hoping no praying that it wasn't one of her fan girls. _"Oh please kami, don't let it be a fan girl. I don't want to die so soon, I'm too young to die. I still haven't gotten married or even settle a family yet," _thought Seiya worriedly.

"Guess who?" said the mystery girl happily, "Oh, it seems you can't talk with that duck tape suck on your mouth, hmm should I take it off?" thought the girl out loud but all Seiya could do was nod.

"Ok but only because you have to get on stage soon, "said the bubbling girl and with that she took off the duck tape and untied her. "There all done," said the girl happily.

"Odango?"

"Yup the one and only," replied the girl. "Why are you here, not that I'm happy to see you," stuttered Seiya.

"Oh, Taiki called and told me that you will be performing, so I came here to surprise you. So did it work?" But all that Seiya did was smile at her angel that was standing next to her and just when she was about to kiss her Odango …

"Seiya, you were supposed to be on stage a minute ago," yelled Yaten and with that she drags her to the stage leaving a laughing Odango behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my Seiya, I find this drabble funny. Poor Seiya, she didn't get a kiss in the end. So what did you guys thought? Was it funny or cute? Please review so I can know that you like it. So press the pretty blue button that says review, with a Seiya on top. Thank you! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm just here to make things clear, Seiya Kou is a girl including the rest of the Starlight's. In the manga, they were girls who cross-dress just like Haruka and in the anime, they're girls but disguise as men to find Princess Kakyuu but reverted back to their normal genders when they went back to their home planet. Now let's move forward and get on with the drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Sailor Moon if I did than Seiya and Usagi would have gotten together or at least made Mamoru stay dead (I really, really, dislike him but that's my opinion).**

* * *

><p>Evil Intension<p>

After the "Three Lights" performance, the two couples went on a date and not worrying about the other senshis finding out, for there were too many people at the amusement park in the first place, which makes a perfect place to hide and go out together that much simpler. But what they didn't count on was that someone was behind their heels the whole time, watching them and taking pictures while they're not looking.

"_Disgusting," _thought the woman, _"that the moon princess will even consider falling in love with a person that's from another planet and to make it much worse it had to be a senshi. What a foolish princess she is, to think that I'll let her do as she please while hurting my beloved prince. No, she'll pay for her crimes and all who stands before me,"_ and with that being said, she left, leaving the two oblivious couples alone, for now.

Meanwhile, the Guardian of Time is sensing something awful that is coming this way and time is running up but there is nothing she can do. For it's a crime to travel through time to know beforehand on what's going to happen. All she can do was wait and pray to Selene that they can stop it soon before everything she worked for goes to ruin. Or else her princess will fall and she'll never again see Chibiusa who she kindly took care of, and treated her as she was her very own daughter as she does to Hotaru.

"_Oh Selene, I have a feeling that this will be the biggest battle we'll ever face and we'll need all the help we can get," _thought Setsuna and left, to tell the other senshis and the Starlight's that something destructive is coming their way and to be prepare when it comes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got some good news, yesterday I brainstorm a lot and now I have the whole plot but the ending. Now, I'm not sure if this is bad news for you or for me but this drabble was suppose to go up to 10 chapters but now it's 20, so sorry for the inconvenient. Okay, so what did you guys thought of this? Bad? Good? Or should I spice things up or leave it the way it is? So review, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I have a confession to make. I actually wrote this drabble 3 days ago but I didn't like some part so I had to rip them. In total, I rip 4 pages but each page has a part I like so I combined them together. There is actually two version of this drabble and I had to think very hard on which one to choose and the first one won, of course. So here it is and enjoy. ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>Leiko Aichi<p>

The past whole month, Mamoru been receiving more and more photos of his Usako with a certain woman he despise. At first, the pictures was of them holding hands but then the person got bolder and started sending him pictures of them embracing which led them to kissing and that's what got him more furious then before.

He wanted to put a stop to this but something always made him stop. It was like he was waiting for something or someone but didn't know who it was or what it wanted and that was what got him frustrated in the first place.

As he was fighting to stay calm, a woman entered in his room, where he stood and waited for him to take notice before she can start speaking her mind freely. She waited for a few more moments and when nothing happen she decided to take matter into her own hands. "So it seems you like the gift I send or else you wouldn't have kept them."

As Mamoru finally took notice that someone was with him, he froze on what he saw. Just standing before him was a woman that looked in her early 20's. She had long raven hair that flowed down to her hips, and a creamy body that a model would kill to have but what got his attention was her eyes, her cold violet eyes that he knows he saw before but doesn't know where.

"Oh dear, it seems I left you speechless, my prince but that's an effect that I leave to all men," replied the woman coldly and that's all it took to break the frozen state he was in. "Who are you and state your purpose on why you're here," said Mamoru harshly while staring down at the woman.

"My name is Leiko Aichi and I came here to tell you that I know a way to separate the moon princess from the filthy senshi and if you like, I can tell my plans," and with that, she started to explain her plans to the Earth prince, who ended up liking it and couldn't help but letting out a evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I finally revealed the mystery woman that been sending photos to Mamoru. Though the name did take me 20 minutes to come up with. I had to research a lot and figure out the meaning to that name. At first, I wanted to name her Katsu which means victorious but it didn't suit her so I had to look for more names and find the meaning to it. When the name Leiko kept appearing, I thought why not. I like the meaning of it and it suit her perfectly. So that was how I name the character. So can you guys figure out the meaning to the name I choose? I think you guys could by googling it (lol). Okay, so what did you guys thought? Good? Bad? Or interesting? So please review and I'll try to post the next drabble as soon as possible, thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I just found out something weird today, remember I told you guys that I have the whole plot ready, ok, so I was writing the drabble and everything was going all good till I notice that the drabble is not sticking to the plot I had written, so I tried again and nothing. It's like this drabbles has a mind of its own, weird huh? So I'm just going with the flow for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Fan Girls<p>

It was a pretty normal day for Seiya Kou, who was currently running away from her pesky fan girls, who all wanted a piece of her but she didn't wanted to deal with them today, so she ran for dear life and hoping that she'll lose them in the way but in the progress she bumped into a girl who had a frown on her face. "I'm sorry miss, I wasn't …"

"Seiya?"

"Odango?"

"What are you doing here?" they both shouted together, as they were about to explain themselves someone shouted, "She's over here!" and with that, Seiya took Usagi hand and started running again, determined to lose them, once and for all.

"Seiya, where are you taking me?" shouted Usagi. "Somewhere far from them," said Seiya as she turns to a deserted street, as they kept on running, Seiya found a abandoned building that they can hide till her fans leaves.

"Odango, do you think you can make it till we reach that building?" but all the girl did was nodded, so they quickened their pace, desperate to reach that building. Just as they got in, they heard stomps passed by.

"Phew that was a close one, right Odango?" said Seiya laughingly while Usagi was gasping for air. "Though I didn't expect to bump into you but it was just my luck," she said with a cheeky grin, "And especially having you all to myself."

"You just got lucky but I don't mind being alone with you," said the girl blushingly while looking everywhere but Seiya eyes, "and I feel safe when I'm next to you." After that, all Seiya could do was stare at her amazed and wondering how she got so lucky to be with her.

"I feel the same way too, Odango," and with that, she captured her mouth with hers and promising herself that she'll find a way to be with her forever, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you guys like it? Was it cute, sweet or good? So please review cause that makes me one happy girl who will try to upload the next drabble as soon as possible, thank you! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I only got one more week till summer vacation is over and I'll be back at school but before that happens I'm going to at least upload two more drabbles and finish reading "Spirit" by J.P. Hightman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon!**

* * *

><p>Phone Call<p>

In the Tsukino household there was a certain Odango who had been hogging the phone all day without letting the rest of the family use it, saying that she's waiting for an important phone call but being her parents they caught the double meaning behind her words, so they let her slide just this once but her brother wouldn't have any of that.

"Usagi stop hogging the phone! I have friends that I want to call too you know!" yelled Shingo angrily. "Too bad, I'm waiting for an important call today so you just have to wait like the rest of them," yelled Usagi back.

"We all know that you been waiting for Mamoru to call you back but that isn't going to happen soon! If you haven't notice it's already dark and people are sleeping!"

"So, that doesn't mean that Mamo-chan is sleeping. For all we know he might be dialing the numbers right now just to hear my voice," counter Usagi back. "Usagi you are delusional! Did you know that he called you yesterday twice but you weren't home so I told him that you went to Seiya place and after that he just stop calling," said Shingo as he stared blankly at her sister.

"No, I didn't know that," whisper Usagi softly as she stared at the wall, "why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

"Cause I didn't wanted to worry you like you are now," said Shingo worriedly, "Did I do something wrong? Are you and Mamoru fighting again?"

"No it's nothing, just forget it. You can use the phone now if you want to," said Usagi as she tried to smile but failed in doing so and with that she headed to her room without glancing back at the phone that didn't rang once in the whole entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Shingo, he doesn't know what he did. He should have just kept his mouth shut but in a blind fury he spilled on what he tried so hard not to tell Usagi. –Sigh- and she's the one who has to clean up the mess, poor girl. So did you guys liked it or am I getting rusty, so please review and I'll try hard to post the next drabble soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! It seems that this story might go to the mature section but I'm still not sure but if it does then you'll know where to find this story other than that please enjoy the next drabble, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Hickey<p>

It was a Sunday evening where all the Sailor senshi decided to meet up at the Crown Arcade so they can catch up on the latest fashion models in Tokyo but a certain princess didn't showed up at all for she was standing in front of Mamoru apartment, staring at the door worriedly.

"_Maybe this isn't a good idea,"_ thought Usagi as she kept on staring at the door, _"but if I don't do anything then who will? And if the other senshi found out, they would likely side with Mamo-chan then me, their own princess."_

As she was dwelling with her thought the door suddenly opened and there stood Mamoru with all his glory, staring down at the petite princess with no expression whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?" he said as he watched the woman standing in front of him flinch by his sudden tone.

"I came to see you," said Usagi softly as she stared at his eyes and saw the hurt that he tried so hard to hide.

"Why?" was all he managed to answer for his throat suddenly felt dry when he saw her blue eyes watching him.

"To fully explain myself but first may I come in?" but all he did was nod and opened the door widely for her to come in.

As he watched her enter his home he notice a very dark hickey on her neck, near her collarbone that she tried so hard to cover up but yet it was obvious that she did a very lousy job in doing so and in a blind fury he slammed the door shut which startled the woman and then he grabbed her from behind.

"It seems that my Usako has a lot of explaining to do," he whispers harshly at Usagi as he tightens his grip on her.

"What do you mean?" she said as her eyes were wide with terror and her voice cracked with the strain of trying to keep it under control.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said more harshly which frighten the woman more.

"Mamo-chan you're scaring me," but he ignored her and started to kiss her creamy neck while mumbling "mine" with each kiss that he pressed on her neck and by this point Usagi was too frighten to move as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Please stop," she whispered to him but he couldn't stop for he was too lost from his pleasure to even bother to listen to her request.

And as his hands slowly moved up to her breast the doorbell rang which brought him back to reality and when he realized the position that he was in he released her with a sudden force as if his hands were getting burned.

And all he can do was stare at his hands and then at Usagi who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry …"

But the doorbell rang again and with a sigh he opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys thought? Was it good or bad, so please review, thank you! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry that I hadn't written for a while but lately I've been busy with school and also I have other stories to update so I apologize for that. Other than that please enjoy the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

><p>Different Reasons<p>

It been days now and still Seiya hadn't heard anything from her Odango and she was getting worried. She knew something was wrong but yet she couldn't get any information from the sol senshi and Mamoru wasn't any help.

She tried to call once more but again the answer machine picked up.

"_What if Usagi is hurt?"_ thought the poor woman as she stared at a picture that she took with her beloved.

_What if she's avoiding me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_ as more questions swirled in her head she couldn't help but imagine the tears that her beloved must be shedding.

Without another thought she grabbed her keys and left.

_*Back at Mamoru place*_

"You insolent fool! Do you know what you just done!" yelled Leiko as she kept on screaming to Mamoru,"You almost ruined the planned!"

"I know already! You don't have to tell me twice," growled the earth prince as he stared the woman coldly.

"It seems that I do-"but she was cut short for Mamoru had roughly thrown her at the wall.

"Don't give me that tone woman! Or next time I won't go easily on you," threaten Mamoru while watching the woman tremble with fear and with that he left to go to Usagi's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh, cliffhanger! Seiya and Mamoru are going to Usagi house. What's going to happen next? Read to find out! Oh ya and review, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konnichiwa Minna! O-genki desu ka? Genki desu. Okay guys, I want to apologize for not continuing this drabble for a long time now but I was busy writing other materials and also I didn't know what else to write but thanks to ****Kataomoi no Koibito ****she gave me some awesome ideas and technically she wrote this whole drabble by herself so you should thank her for everything! **

**To ****Kataomoi no Koibito****: Thank you for helping me out! You're the best of the best and an awesome friend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if I did then Mamoru would have hook up with Motoki! XD**

* * *

><p>A New Promise<p>

"_This isn't what I had in mind,"_thought Seiya as she was standing next to Mamoru who was impatiently waiting for Usagi to open the door while she casually leaned towards the wall while waiting for her beloved_, "or his apparently."_

Seiya let out a sigh. She knew this was bound to happen one way or another but she hoped that it wouldn't. It would have made things less complicated but alas luck wasn't with her today.

"_If only Usagi was truly mine then I wouldn't have to worry about Mamoru and could have live happily with my Odango with no worries …"_ but before Seiya could finish her musing the door suddenly open to reveal a pale Usagi with puffy red eyes clingy tightly to the blanket that was covering her body.

Seiya gasp with horror at the sight she saw. This wasn't her usual carefree Odango who she loved so dearly something must have happened to her for her eyes wouldn't leave Mamoru or how she tighten the blanket around her.

When Mamoru took a step forward Usagi took a step backward almost about to slam the door shut when she heard _her_ voice the one who protects her from all harm.

"Leave Odango alone, you jackass!"  
>Usagi smiled at Seiya once Mamoru had turned his attention onto the bluenette starlight, grateful for the diversion.<br>Mamoru said, "Fuck off, you transsexual whore."  
>Seiya clenched a fist at her side, trying to hold in her temper to avoid scaring her blonde tenshi and asked, "What did you just call me?"<br>Mamoru said smugly as he grabbed onto Usagi's arm despite her attempt to get away from him, "You heard me. So go away. It's me and Usako's time... Let's go, Usako."  
>Seiya's eyes narrowed dangerously as Mamoru started dragging Usagi back inside her house, oblivious to the tears welling up inside Usagi's terrified blue eyes.<p>

Seiya grabbed a hold of Mamoru's free hand, gripping it tightly as she said, "Would you please get your hands off of Odango?"

Mamoru glared at the starlight, shoving her away from him with disgust and said, "No, me and her need to talk, so stop harassing us, you wench. It's OUR business, not yours."

Mamoru makes a move to open the front door when:

BAM!

Usagi gasped in shock when Seiya punched Mamoru in the face, causing him to hit his face into the wall, and turned her attention back onto furious lover.

"I told you to please get your hands off of her, Chiba-san. So... LET. HER. GO. NOW."

Mamoru looked up at the furious starlight, making a move to punch her in the gut, but Seiya effortlessly blocks him, following it up closely with a swift kick to the face that caused him to bang his head against the wall while letting go of his grasp on Usagi's arm.

Seiya flipped her hair over her shoulder, holding onto her tenshi's hand in a loving, but protective manner and warned, "Come near her again and try to force her into going somewhere with you against her will, I won't hesitate in taking your life."

Mamoru glared at Seiya with more hatred, clenching his teeth as he watched the starlight escort the blonde beauty into the house and got up, leaving for his apartment.

Seiya turned towards her lover, worry showing on her face at the lifeless look at Usagi's face and asked as she kneeled down to caress her lover's face, "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Usagi whispered brokenly as tears started to stream down her face, "He kissed me... all over my neck... for no reason... he wouldn't stop... I was so scared..."

Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi as the blonde broke down with sobs, rocking her back and forth while humming "Nagreboshi He" to her to sooth her.

'I'll make that bastard pay.' thought Seiya once Usagi had finally calmed down, kissing the remaining tears away from her face before kissing her passionately.

"I'll protect you no matter what. I promise that he won't ever hurt you again," whispered a furious Seiya lovingly to a sleeping Usagi, kissing her one last time before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a world where she and Usagi were living in peace without Mamoru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R, thank you!**


End file.
